


When the sun sets we're both the same

by welcometosideb



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: He is the number three, I don't even know why I wrote it???, I'm just warning in case someone sensible read it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Raven!Neil, canon implied violence, i don't know how to tag, nothing graphic, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometosideb/pseuds/welcometosideb
Summary: "All that for a blonde midget that kept him awake at night and made him beg to Riko and Kevin try to recruit him — Kevin agreed immediately, because Andrew was the best, Riko agreed because no team could have nothing better than his own, and Nathaniel… He had his reasons.It was such a irony to need someone like Andrew, someone who cared so much about his family and nothing about himself, what a familiar feeling it was."orAndrew refused the Ravens more than once, but Nathaniel has his reasons to not give up.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten & Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	When the sun sets we're both the same

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm writing this, i don't know where I'm going with this, but I like to imagine how things could be different if Nathaniel hadn't run with his mother, and that's how I see things? I don't know  
> If you see some mistake please tell me, english is not my first language but I'm giving my best.
> 
> The title came from the song "Beautiful Crime - Tamer"

Nathaniel was tired, so fucking tired, yet there he was at Macon High School, in Columbia, ready to give an ultimatum to the only man fool enough to say no to Riko not once, but twice, and all that for a blonde midget that kept him awake at night and made him beg to Riko and Kevin try to recruit him — Kevin agreed immediately, because Andrew was the best, Riko agreed because no team could have nothing better than his own, and Nathaniel… He had his reasons. 

The thing was, Riko was furious, and a furious Riko was never good news for him, kevin or Jean, he was paired with Jean since the boy came to the Nest, he couldn’t pretend he didn’t care.

No, he insisted on Andrew, now he needed him even more or things would get even worse — it was such a irony to need someone like Andrew, someone who cared so much about his family and nothing about himself, what a familiar feeling it was.

“Look, he’s back.” Andrew said, smiling so openly it was painful to see, his forced mania was even more disturbing in person. “Day, Kevin, Kevin Day, you really should take care of this hearing problem, not good at all for interviews and all this bulshit.”

Kevin’s eyes showed so much rage, he was the number two, Riko was the only human being who could say no to him, Andrew was a nobody and clearly didn’t know his place.

Nathaniel raised his hand stopping Kevin from talking.

“He’s just guiding me today, even he knows when to give up.”

“Who the fuck are you?” said another midget, and that was Aaron, obviously, Nathaniel didn’t need him, so he didn’t dignify him with a response.

“Kevin has a talking dog, fascinating.” Andrew said. “Now, if you don’t mind, I want to go home and cry myself to sleep ‘cause I can’t handle Kevin’s disappointed face.”

“I told you, he is a lost cause.”

“Why don’t you wait outside? I rather talk to Andrew alone.”

Kevin sighed.

“This locker room stinks anyway.” he said storming away and slamming a door or two.

Aaron stared at Nathaniel.

“Who are you and what do you want? He already said no, we’re not interested, go away.”

“I’m not here for you and, like I said, I want to talk to Andrew alone.”

“No.” Andrew said.

“Fine, he can stay. Does he know about Cass Spear?”

Andrew tensed, just a little, Nathaniel could see anger behind the drug fog in his eyes, just a little, but so strong. 

Nathaniel asked himself if someone else could see it, if they noticed the way his facade fell for a moment, or if he was the only one because he was the same and that was the anger hidden in his eyes when he stood up for Jean — the same look reflected on his face in the mirror.

_ I got you _ , Nathaniel thought.

“Aaron, out.” Andrew said.

"What?"

“Get the fuck out right now.”

Aaron glared at Nathaniel and sighed.

“I’ll wait outside.” He said, closing the door behind him.

Nathaniel didn’t have time to open his mouth before Andrew pushed him against the locker, he felt the cold of metal on his skin, and he wanted to laugh.

Andrew Minyard was so fucking previsible, but no knife could scare the Butcher’s son, so Nathaniel just pointed his own blade to Andrew’s stomach.

“Calm down, I just wanna talk.”

“So the dog speaks and have tricks, what a surprise. You better tell me who the fuck are you and what do you want.” Andrew was smiling largely, sickly, he didn’t sound impressed.

“My name is Nathaniel Wesninsky and I’m here to recruit you.”

“ It’s a no, like the last time and the time before that. But i’m curious, you have a number on your face, you made Kevin shut up, and yet I’ve never heard of you before.”

“Good to know you’re interested enough on the Ravens to know I’m not playing for them. Not officially, actually I played with them since i was born.” Nathaniel smiled. “Why don’t you just let me go, then I won’t stab you and we can just talk?”

“Who are you? The bad cop? That’s so lame. I’m not surprised, Ravens are arrogant, not smart.” 

“Yeah, people tell me I’m stupid all the time. Now let me go, if you hurt me you’ll never know how I know about Cass.”

“I don’t care.”

“Believe me, you will.”

“You have one minute.” Andrew said. “The clock is ticking.”

“I’ll be faster, that’s what I’m good at anyway.” Nathaniel smiled, his father’s smile — except that his father was behind bars and he was trying to get help from the last possible place —, and gave Andrew the photographs he was carrying in his backpack. 

Andrew frowned, he didn’t say a word while he looked at them, he didn’t need, Nathaniel was there when they were taken.

“I’m guessing you remember this guy, right?” Nathaniel pointed one of the pictures. “He was you foster father, you were seven or something?” 

“So you paid someone to kill them? Murderers cost more than what the tooth fairy let under your pillow.” 

“You have no idea. But I killed them myself actually. No need to thank me, I tolerate a lot of things but not when someone touch a kid. It was my pleasure to see them die, for real. And don’t worry, Cass was heartbroken, but I had proof of other kid and she knows. Not about you, clearly, but she knows and now she is suffering even more.” Nathaniel shruggered. “I wish I cared.”

“Don’t you dare investigate my life, I’m not going to join you because you killed them. I owe you nothing.”

“Oh you got me wrong. It’s not a trade, it’s a gift. See, we, the Ravens, we’re more powerful than you think. Kevin wasn’t kidding, we can get you off your meds. And I may be the number three, but I’m not like them, I’m something else.”

“You’re not a master, you’re not a pet, what are you?”

“A substitute. I’m doing the job that someone else was supposed to, you probably heard about my father, that’s not important, not at all, but it gives me some privileges, which include getting out of the Nest and doing things like killing pedophiles without questioning.”

“I don't give a shit, get out of my way and tell Kevin to give up.”

“Kevin didn’t chose you, I did, I’m the one insisting on you.”

“So you’re a dumbass, and I don’t give a shit. I said no, have a good night.”

“Andrew Minyard I’m not after you because you can be the best, I’m after you because I need you. You can say yes or no to the Nest, I don’t give a fuck. I need a fighter, make a deal with me. I heard you’re good at it.”

Andrew was still unimpressed, if Nathaniel wasn’t so desperate for help, he would just go away and never think of him again, but he was desperate. 

“Why are you still wasting my time? Spill it out already, I’m losing my patience.”

“Funny, I heard nothing could get under your skin.”

“And here I am boiling with rage, is that your talent?”

“Something like that. I can’t give you all information before you decide to help me or not, but I can say I’m the only thing between Kevin, Jean, and Riko’s rage. I’m alone protecting the three of us and Kevin is getting better, he is too good. He’s the best and people are starting to see it, and it’s not a good sign. If you join us, you’ll help me protect them and I’ll get you off your meds, I swear to God I will.”

“And if I don’t?”

“You’ll help me take Kevin out of the Nest. Riko is going to hurt him, badly. I know it’s coming, but I can’t stop him alone and Jean can’t fight, not anymore, but I can prevent him from killing Kevin, and when this day come I’ll call you, you’ll answer, and you’ll take him to his father.”

“His father?”

“David Wymack. You can’t tell this to anyone, but if you don’t join the Ravens, I need you to be a Fox.”

“Why just Kevin? Why not you and Jean?”

“Like I said, we’re not all the same. Jean and I can’t go away, but Kevin has a chance. If you join the Foxes I can’t do anything about your meds, but anything else I’ll do it. Whatever you want, please.”

“Don’t say this word, I don’t like it.”

Nathaniel frowned.

“Okay. Will you help me or not?”

“That’s not how it works. I need something more substantial for a deal.”

“Fine, I’ll guarantee that no one will ever touch Nicky or Aaron again. I know what you did with those guys who attacked Nicky, that’s why I chose you. But I’ll guarantee no one gets this close again.”

“How if you can’t even protect yourself?”

“I’m more powerful outside the Nest. And I’ll protect them if you join us too, I don’t want them with the Ravens, it’s not safe. We have a deal?” 

“I’m too bored to decide.”

“Text me when you have your answer, my number is behind the pictures, you can keep them by the way.”

“Why did you kill them, and don’t tell me it’s because you’re so nice.”

Nathaniel smiled.

“Riko gave you an offer, I gave you a choice. He doesn’t search a new recruit's entire past so we can treat you as a fragile snowflake, he tracked you so he can control you. If you said no, he would make you say yes, even if he had to throw you to the lions. So I killed the lions and you are free to choose. I’m not your enemy, I’m someone who needs help.”

“But not for you.”

“I can handle Riko, he’s not from far my worst nightmare.”

“You are very secretive for someone begging me for mercy.”

“If you want to know more, you have my number and my offer. I have to go, Kevin is probably getting impatient.”

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, does he know about your obsession or he doesn’t realise you’re a puppy jumping around him?”

“My time is up, isn’t it? I just had one minute and I’m afraid I’ve wasted it.” Nathaniel gave him a two fingers salute. “You know where to find me.”

Andrew didn’t answer, Aaron didn’t say a word when Nathaniel passed by him, and he was right, Kevin was impatient when he entered the car — Kevin never let him drive when they were travelling together.

“He’ll sign?” Kevin asked.

“I have no idea.”

“What? Then why you took so long?”

“I don’t need him to sign, I just need him to give me something.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Riko will…”

“You worry about the road, I’ll worry about Riko. This is between Minyard and I, exy has nothing to do with it.”

“You said you were going to convince him.”

“And i did, now I just have to wait.”

“So he’ll join the team?”

“Again, exy has nothing to do with it.”

“What are you planning, Nathaniel?” 

Nathaniel smiled.

“Nothing.”

“I know you, I know this look in your face and I don’t like it.”

“That sound like your problem, not mine.”

“You’ll get yourself killed someday.” Kevin affirmed. “Don’t tell me we came this far so you could flirt with your crush.”

“No, I don’t swing, but if it help you sleep at night, believe whatever you want.”

Kevin sighed, Nathaniel loved him, he was the closest thing of a brother he ever had — he used to love Riko too, but everyone had limits, even him —, but Kevin was a coward and Nathaniel was a fighter.

One day Kevin would be grateful for what he was doing, Nathaniel couldn’t care less if he would die, he lived more than expected anyway, but he wouldn’t let kevin’ cowardice take him too.

If one of them needed to die so the other two could survive, fine, Nathaniel was more than ready.

The text came before they got to the Nest, Nathaniel smiled to the unknown number, answered, and deleted it. 

Anything could happen, everyday alive was a surprise and a challenge, but he wasn’t fighting alone anymore, and Kevin would survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos help me keep writing, or trying, or just tell me to stop if you hate it.  
> I don't know if this is going to be a series, it really depend if someone is interested in read this.   
> Generally I don't ask for comments to keep going, but I'm not that good to write something with more than one chapter if no one is reading, so i'll just stop it here for now.  
> Thank you anyway for reading.


End file.
